


Permission

by budgeridoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgeridoo/pseuds/budgeridoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work for the 2014 GerIta Secret Santa, for basketofnovas/slashmarks. ItaGer BDSM, eat your heart out.</p><p>It’s not like Ludwig hasn’t asked him about this before, or like they haven’t done it before, or like they haven’t really liked it, so Feliciano doesn’t really see why Ludwig always gets so flustered and worked up about these sorts of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/gifts).



It’s not like Ludwig hasn’t asked him about this before, or like they haven’t done it before, or like they haven’t really liked it, so Feliciano doesn’t really see why Ludwig always gets so flustered and worked up about these sorts of things. On the other hand, this is _Ludwig_ so it’d be really really weird if he _didn’t_ get all flustered about asking Feliciano things like this. Feliciano still thinks it’d be nice if Ludwig could get through a conversation about “hey, Feli, you know that thing we do sometimes where you dominate me and I have to do everything you tell me and also you tie me up sometimes, could we do that soon” without getting himself totally sidetracked and red in the face because then they could be done with the asking-whether-it-can-happen part and moving on to the so-what-exactly-is-going-to-happen part much faster and then they could get to the actually-doing-it part which is the most fun part of all!

Fortunately, Ludwig’s managed to get through most of the first two parts without spontaneously combusting even though he kind of looked like he was going to. And he still looks like he’s going to, and Feliciano _hopes_ he doesn’t, that would be _awful_. He gives Ludwig’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

“So I…think that would be something I’d…I’d like to try,” Ludwig trails off. “If you want to, that is, and — and I, um, if you don’t that’s fine too, but. If you do.” He’s at least looking Feliciano in the eyes, which is a big improvement from the first time they talked about anything like this and he’d almost left the room in the middle of it.

Feliciano pats his hand, quickly, and says “It sounds really fun! But, uh, I don’t think I can do all of it —” He notices the beginnings of an apology on Ludwig’s face and hurries forward. “I mean, I don’t really think tying you up for a super long time is a good idea your fingers might fall off but for a while could be good!”

“Right.” Ludwig coughs, looks down and away and back up. His voice is much quieter when he says, “Thanks.”

“Of course!” Feliciano chirps. “So, tonight or tomorrow or when?” Ludwig’s palm rests in his and he rubs a thumb along it.

“I’d — I think tonight. If you want to.”

Feliciano smiles, slides his hand from Ludwig’s palm to his wrist. “I’d love to.”

He knows better than to try and stop Ludwig from doing all the dishes, because Ludwig gets sort of jumpy about leaving them undone and once he left _right_ in the middle of after-sex cuddling to go finish them so Feliciano had to follow him to the kitchen and try to cuddle standing up which was just a lot of trouble. So he helps out with them, and also kisses Ludwig’s neck a lot which makes Ludwig go really squeaky, and once the last plate is put away he hops up onto his tiptoes to give Ludwig a proper kiss.

Ludwig is beginning to blush faintly already, but he leans into the kiss and sweeps his hands up Feliciano’s back. Feliciano sighs gladly into Ludwig’s mouth and threads his fingers into Ludwig’s hair, pulling him down further. His lips aren’t quite soft, but Feliciano doesn’t mind that at all. Ludwig moans softly when Feliciano slips his tongue into his mouth, fingers curling into Feliciano’s shirt.

Grinning, Feliciano kisses Ludwig’s cheeks _one two_ and looks up at his eyes — a little nervous, but excited — and, taking his hands, pulls him towards the bedroom.

Once they’re in the bedroom Feliciano sets about properly relaxing Ludwig for this, which is a lot of fun because it means he can just lie on Ludwig and make out with him for a _really_ long time and also touch him a lot and that’s one of Feliciano’s favorite things to do besides eat really good food and he’s brought up trying both at the same time but then Ludwig got all huffy about how food isn’t allowed in bed so they haven’t (yet, Feliciano thinks). But touching Ludwig all over is good enough on its own, and so Feliciano does, kissing him as deeply as possible. Once he gets over himself a bit Ludwig is _great_ at kissing, one hand in Feliciano’s hair and the other under his shirt, warm on his back.

Eventually, reluctantly, Feliciano pulls back, meeting Ludwig’s half-hooded eyes. Ludwig smiles, gently, only a tiny bit but that means as much as a huge one on someone else. “Do you want to start?”

“That’s _my_ line,” Feliciano laughs, “but yeah — would you take off your clothes? Wait no let me —” And he goes for Ludwig’s shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it — well, off the bed, and that would have to be good enough, and if Ludwig didn’t see where it went he wouldn’t get off to pick it up, so Feliciano distracts him by reaching for his pants. It works, and once Ludwig’s clothes are all off Feliciano pats him on the thigh and says “I’ll get the ropes, okay?” and slides off the bed.

It takes him a little bit to find the ropes, and a little more to untangle them, because it’s Feliciano’s job to keep the nightstand where all this goes tidy and he sort of doesn’t, but he still gets the knots out pretty fast and then hops back on the bed.

“Kneel,” he tells Ludwig, and Ludwig does almost immediately. “Okay, it was — thigh to calf?”

Ludwig nods, and adds “And then ankles together.”

“Ooh,” Feliciano hums. “You’ve thought about this — wait, thigh to calf, you should probably lie down for that so I can do it right.” Ludwig goes red at the first part of Feliciano’s sentence, and Feliciano can’t help but laugh at that a little. Pushing him upright to kneel after that is tough even though Ludwig helps a lot, and then ankles together, wrists together behind back, upper arms together with enough slack between them that nothing gets dislocated, and a loop between the wrists and ankles that pulls Ludwig’s arms back. Feliciano has a little bit of trouble with the knots, but he manages to figure them out so they won’t come apart five minutes into it like the first time he tied Ludwig up. By the time he’s done, Ludwig is breathing a little more roughly, and the stain of color is moving across his cheeks. Feliciano gives a couple of the knots some experimental tugs, and then ruffles Ludwig’s hair quickly just for the fun of it.

“Is that okay?” He moves his hand to cup Ludwig’s face. “Nothing’s too tight or weird or anything?”

Ludwig shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

“All right!” Feliciano chirps. “Blindfold next, okay?” Ludwig doesn’t like getting surprised with blindfolds, it makes him jumpy, so when Feliciano puts it on he gives him a few seconds before tying it, and strokes his shoulders gently for a couple more after. The gag is next, and Ludwig obediently opens his mouth for it. Feliciano carefully buckles it, trying not to accidentally get Ludwig’s hair caught in the buckle, and then pulls back and plants a slightly exaggerated kiss on the end of Ludwig’s nose.

He takes a little while to just appreciate this, appreciate Ludwig’s quiet submission and the enormity of the trust behind it, and smiles as widely as he can even though Ludwig can’t see it.

“Do you want your collar?” Feliciano says, and Ludwig nods almost eagerly so Feliciano fetches it and buckles it on him, dark blue against the white of his neck. He kisses the underside of Ludwig’s jaw as he pulls back, and then lifts his chin with a couple fingers underneath it, trailing to Ludwig’s cheek. Ludwig leans gently into it and sighs through his nose.

The lube is a lot easier to find than the ropes, since it gets a lot more use, so Feliciano tosses it onto the bed fast and then spends a while tapping at his lips, trying to figure out which vibrator to use. He eventually goes for the one he knows Ludwig likes the shape of, and hopes it’s got enough battery life left because he really doesn’t want to go looking for more batteries right now.

Feliciano settles behind Ludwig on the bed and nuzzles his shoulder before uncapping the lube and getting a good amount onto his fingers. He warms them up quickly enough, letting his other hand travel around to stroke one of Ludwig’s thighs, and then slowly, slowly works two fingers inside of Ludwig.

Ludwig lets out a shallow gasp, tightening reflexively, and Feliciano kisses the ridge of his spine and holds his hands still until Ludwig relaxes into them. He moves his fingers gently, curling and spreading and moving in and out in shallow little thrusts, until he thinks Ludwig’s ready for a third one and when he adds it Ludwig twitches back towards him and makes another little gaspy sound.

Feliciano could spend forever doing this — well maybe not  _forever_ forever that could probably get boring — but he can’t right now, so he spreads his fingers wide a few last times and feels the muscle in Ludwig’s thigh tense each time, and then slowly pulls them out. Ludwig breathes out a little but doesn’t have time to do much more because Feliciano’s really, really fast about putting lube on things, including vibrators, and he lines it up and slides it in, slowly but not stopping. Ludwig’s fists tighten and his toes curl, and Feliciano watches this and rests a hand on Ludwig’s hip, steadying him until it’s all the way in and then kneeling up to lean around and kiss his cheek.

Feliciano pulls a little clicker from his pocket — Ludwig had tried to use it to train the dogs, but both he and Feliciano had found the noise too irritating and it had sat in the little key bowl for several years now — and places it in Ludwig’s hand, curling Ludwig’s fingers around it. “If it’s too much,” he murmurs, briefly clasping his hand, “use that, okay?” 

Ludwig nods once, a slow down-up movement, hand tightening around the clicker. Moving his hand from Ludwig’s hand to his back, Feliciano rests his hand on the small of it for a couple seconds before stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Even when he’s at his worst-dressed, Ludwig still has such great _aesthetics_ — all right, maybe not at his _worst_ -dressed, that can get awful — but since he’s _not_ dressed his aesthetics are amazing. Standing about a foot from the bed, Feliciano takes his time admiring the strain of Ludwig’s muscles against the ropes and the curve they pull him into (he does wonder a little why Ludwig likes being in such an uncomfortable position, Feliciano knows if it were him he’d start cramping up quick and _hate_ it) and the gradual way his burly shoulders relax into it. He takes his time and drinks in the ropes and the collar and the slightly ragged rise and fall of Ludwig’s chest, and really wishes he could kiss him right now but the gag’s in the way.

Feliciano takes his time, and when he’s had a lot of it, he picks up the little remote and turns the vibrator on.

Ludwig twitches, and his half-hard cock stirs, and a little groan slips past the gag, and while Feliciano is never in the business of not smiling at things he likes the one that spreads across his face as he sits down on the chair to watch is positively radiant.

The color rises on Ludwig’s face and shoulders and chest, pink and darkening to red, and Feliciano would really like to feel the heat of it, climb onto the bed with Ludwig and _touch_ until Ludwig was shaking and pleading and desperate under Feliciano’s hands, but. But the idea that he could get Ludwig into that state, drive him to begging and coming apart, without even laying a finger on him — that’s enough to get him to settle into the chair, eyes fixed on Ludwig.

He’d still like to touch, Ludwig looks so cute like this, trying not to squirm or make noise or anything he thinks is _embarrassing, Feliciano, stop calling me cute!_ even though he really _is_. And the operative word is _trying_ , because Feliciano’s been fiddling with the remote control, changing the settings around, and he’s really good at not doing things in a logical order or at expected times, so Ludwig’s breathing has got noticeably more choppy.

Feliciano could stare at Ludwig forever and ever, really, even though it’s hard to do that when Ludwig isn’t blindfolded because then he sees and gets all weird about it. But now he can just stare at the bunched muscles of Ludwig’s arms and thighs and the trembling in his abdomen and the way the ropes dig into his skin, and Ludwig can’t see if he’s staring (but he probably knows Feliciano is, how could Feliciano _not_ ).

The way Ludwig is facing him, Feliciano can’t see his hands, but he can imagine well enough the white knuckles and the nails digging into his palms. He looks contemplatively at the remote for a second (taking his eyes off Ludwig is _really_ hard, though) and then clicks it up another level or two.

When he does, Ludwig lets out a low noise (Feliciano’s favorite thing about this gag is that it doesn’t stop Ludwig from making any sounds at all, just stops the sounds from making _sense_ ) and his hips jerk forwards a little. A shiver runs through Feliciano, toes to hair, and he scoots forward slightly in the chair and watches the minute back-and forth of Ludwig’s hips and the upwards slide of his eyebrows and the thickening of his cock. He reaches down to palm his own through his pants, which he should probably take off at some point, and now is as good as any so he wiggles out of them and spits in his palm quickly before going back to touching and watching.

The next few minutes Feliciano spends playing with the remote some more, until it’s almost on the highest setting and Ludwig can’t stifle his noises anymore. His hips are moving in erratic little circles now, which makes the muscles in his abdomen do some really visually interesting things and Feliciano kind of wants to lick them but he can do that some other time, right now is just the time to watch Ludwig, stroking himself slowly.

It’s not long at all before the vibration _really_ gets to Ludwig, which is a sight to see. He’s a little glad that Ludwig’s blindfolded because probably if he could see the naked interest and arousal on Feliciano’s face he’d get too embarrassed and stop and right now he looks plenty embarrassed enough as he grinds back onto the toy, and then — he must have managed to get his heel against its base because he keens through the gag and thrusts back.

Feliciano decides that now would probably be a good time to turn the vibrator up as high as it can go.

Oh, he wishes the blindfold were off because he can _imagine_ the expression on Ludwig’s face but seeing it would be amazing, but the long, garbled almost-scream that Ludwig lets out is definitely worth it. His hips rock back and forth and he strains against the ropes, and Feliciano moans himself at the sight.

When Ludwig hears Feliciano’s moan he tenses up but the next sound out of his mouth is half-pleading and he leans in Feliciano’s direction a bit (Feliciano worries for a second that he’ll lean too far and fall over and Feliciano will have to catch him, and Ludwig is _heavy_ ) but he doesn’t, he just makes another one of those sounds that goes straight to Feliciano’s head and cock at the same time which must get a little confusing for it but feels _really_ good. Feliciano strokes himself faster, drinking it in. He feels a little bit light-headed, seeing this, seeing Ludwig come apart in front of him, and only more when the sounds Ludwig makes are more obviously begging, when his shoulders curve forward and he’s trembling all over.

Ludwig’s noises change a little, shifting to low keens, and his hips are moving erratically now, stuttering forwards in clumsy movements, and his cock is hard and leaking — Feliciano figures he’s close enough, can wait maybe a couple more minutes. And that noise was definitely a ‘please’, and so are the next couple, and getting louder, and Feliciano can see the muscles in his thighs and abdomen tensing and tensing, and Ludwig’s muffled pleas become nearly frantic —

— so Feliciano grabs for the remote (it takes a couple tries) and turns the vibrator almost all the way down.

Ludwig whines in protest, still trembling, and Feliciano stands up on shaking legs and climbs onto the bed. He settles behind Ludwig and pulls out the vibrator and turns it all the way off, setting it to the side, and Ludwig sighs almost inaudibly and then squeaks when Feliciano pulls him close, kissing his shoulder-blade quickly.

The rope connecting Ludwig’s wrists and ankles is kind of in the way, no matter how nice Ludwig looks in this position, so Feliciano unties it as best he can with his fingers this shaky. Once it’s off Ludwig leans nearly imperceptibly back into him.

Feliciano presses himself close to Ludwig, rolls his hips forwards into Ludwig’s ass, which feels _great_ even though this presses Ludwig’s fists into his belly which is a little less great. He does it again, though, because Ludwig pushes back desperately into the motion and makes a noise that sounds a _lot_ like _Feli_ , and as much as Feliciano likes the gag he _really_ likes hearing Ludwig beg properly. He pulls the gag out of Ludwig’s mouth and before it’s even all the way out he’s talking, “Please — Feliciano, please, _please_ ” and then trails off into a long whine when Feliciano grinds forward again and moves his fingers just shy of the base of Ludwig’s cock.

Ludwig had asked, stuttering not a little, if maybe Feliciano wouldn’t mind if they, maybe, didn’t use a condom this time _it’s fine if you don’t want to_ I just — and, well, one step less and it’d make Ludwig happy, so Feliciano doesn’t pull away for one, just slides a couple fingers into Ludwig just as a tease and listens to him gasp out _Jesus God_ and again _please_.

Feliciano can think of no better thing than to give Ludwig what he wants, and does, pushing in slowly and steadily until Ludwig can’t hold in the noises — and there’s the problem with _not_ using the gag, Ludwig chews up his lips without it trying to not make noise. Still, he’s a little bit far gone to care about it for too long, and soon he’s moaning with Feliciano’s thrusts, letting out hoarse _harder_ s and _yes_ es and rolling his hips back. And then when Feliciano grabs for his cock he can almost _hear_ Ludwig think _to hell with it_ and then he doesn’t almost hear, he _definitely_ hears Ludwig moan out “God, yes” as though it’s all one word.

He pushes into Ludwig harder, drawing the nails of his free hand down Ludwig’s broad chest and nipping at his shoulder. Ludwig is tight around him, tight and warm and pulling him in, and nearly breathless.

Ludwig mouths something under his breath, in barely-there German, something that sounds almost prayerful, and his head is tipped back, exposing a considerable amount of neck that Feliciano really can’t help biting at all, and the _noise_ Ludwig makes when he does — it runs right through Feliciano’s whole body. He sinks his teeth in a little deeper — there’ll be a mark, and it’ll be hard to hide, and Ludwig will grumble about it but he’s told Feliciano that he really — really doesn’t mind it so much, in fact it’s, ah, it’s rather — ah, nice, so Feliciano licks across the skin before biting again and Ludwig _squeezes_ around him. In the spirit of inquiry, Feliciano reaches up to give Ludwig’s hair a quick, hard tug at the same time he gives Ludwig’s cock a couple strokes, and Ludwig just about screams, tensing all over and back curving.

“I — I — please!”

Feliciano doesn’t slow down, though he does take his mouth off of Ludwig’s neck and his hand off Ludwig’s cock (that might make it easier for Ludwig to form a coherent sentence) long enough to respond “Please…?”

Ludwig groans, which really isn’t an answer at all, and Feliciano considers chastising him for it before Ludwig manages a rough “Let me come?”

Feliciano purses his lips in mock consideration and then remembers Ludwig can’t see him so it kind of defeats the point, and slows his thrusts to a pace that makes Ludwig bite off another whine and rock his hips back. “Hmm. I think not right now —” he kisses quickly at Ludwig’s throat “—but maybe in a little while. If you’re good.”

And then it’s back to the quick thrusts and the rough strokes and when Feliciano feels Ludwig tighten around him _so_ and the trembling in his thighs and stomach, he slows and pulls back just the tiniest bit and reminds Ludwig _no, no, not until I say so_ and his sweet, obedient Ludwig does as he says even though he’s almost sobbing with desperation and then Feliciano finally leans in and whispers _okay_. Ludwig comes in a series of stuttering, gasping moans, shoulders curling inward and thighs flexing, and Feliciano fucks him through it as slowly and deeply as he can, nipping at his shoulders and neck until Ludwig shudders back against him. He doesn’t hold out much longer after that, coming with a long, low moan half-stifled by Ludwig’s skin.

Feliciano spends a few long moments with his face pressed to Ludwig’s shoulder, catching his breath, and then trails one of his hands to Ludwig’s still-clenched fists, giving them a gentle squeeze. His hands definitely feel a little cool, though all of Ludwig is pretty warm right now. He lets out a long, shaky breath, rallying the last couple shreds of his energy, and then starts to undo the ropes.

It’s legs and feet first, and then arms and hands, and the legs and arms are easier — there’s a little slack in the ropes, and they come off easily enough. The knots around Ludwig’s wrists and ankles are pulled tight, though, and take a little longer for Feliciano to figure out. Eventually he manages, and eases Ludwig forward to lie down, and rubs his arms and legs until Ludwig’s circulation is back, kissing the little marks left by the ropes.

When Feliciano wiggles up to Ludwig’s side, undoes the blindfold, Ludwig’s eyes are so calm, so peaceful and trusting, that Feliciano’s ribcage suddenly feels far too small. He takes a moment to just stroke through Ludwig’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes and tucking a couple strands behind his ear, and then bends to kiss him between his eyebrows where he gets stress lines.

It’s a _lot_ of effort to move all the pillows up to the head of the bed, and to sit up against them and pull Ludwig up with him and wrap the blankets around them both, but Feliciano manages. Ludwig’s breath blows warm across his collarbones, and Feliciano hugs him closer and rests his face in Ludwig’s hair.

“You were _so_ good,” he whispers. “So _good_ for me.” Ludwig mumbles and twists his head to kiss Feliciano’s neck, and Feliciano pets through the soft hair at the back of Ludwig’s head and waits for him to get his words back. It can take a while, sometimes, but Feliciano’s job, one of his most important jobs ever ever _ever_ , is to make sure that Ludwig comes back slow and easy. Eventually, Ludwig shudders a little (Feliciano tugs the blankets higher up around him at that) and wraps an arm around Feliciano, rubbing at his back. His breathing deepens.

“How’re you feeling?” Feliciano murmurs, and Ludwig answers “Good” in a kind of scratchy voice. Feliciano coos back, “You _are_ good!” and squeezes him as tight as he can.

Ludwig smiles — it’s a little hard on Feliciano’s neck to get a good view of it, but he tries anyway, and he can see the little crinkles around Ludwig’s eyes that make him want to kiss him forever. “’M — happy,” and Feliciano sighs and kisses along the rise of his cheekbone.

“Do you want me to take your collar off?” Feliciano’s fingers follow the same movements over and over — from Ludwig’s forehead through his soft, fine hair and down behind his ear to run along his jaw, and back up.

“Not — not yet,” Ludwig says, and though his voice is quiet it rumbles in his chest so Feliciano can feel it. He’s starting to drift again, Feliciano can tell, and though probably Ludwig will wake up in about an hour and change the sheets even though they’re so warm already and haul them both into the shower he’d like Ludwig to get as much sleep as possible.

Feliciano kisses Ludwig’s hair and then cups his strong face to kiss him gently on the lips, and Ludwig fairly _melts_ against him.

“If you’re sore in the morning,” Feliciano whispers, after Ludwig has tucked his head back into the hollow of Feliciano’s neck, “I’ll give you a massage.”

“Mn.”

“If you’re not sore you’re still getting one,” Feliciano adds, and there’s no answer from Ludwig, and his breaths are deep and even. He smiles at that, and at the barely-there smile on Ludwig’s face. Feliciano watches the slow rise and fall of Ludwig’s chest, the brush of his long, pale eyelashes against his cheek. He reaches down and rests his hand, lightly, over Ludwig’s warm skin, over the sturdy beat of his heart.


End file.
